PDKT!
by hihunhan
Summary: [Chapter3!Up]Sehun lagi pendekatan sama Luhan. GS. Semi Baku. It's Hunhan!
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Luhan diterima menjadi panitia HUT Kampus dan dia masuk di tim acara. Bukan inginnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memaksanya karena Luhan tidak pernah aktif di kegiatan kampus. Sebut saja Luhan mahasiswi kupu-kupu, kuliah lalu pulang. Luhan hanya tidak suka beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru setiap dia mengikuti acara. Abaikan, yang penting sekarang dia sudah memulai kepanitiaan pertamanya, dan artinya dia harus membagi fokusnya dari kuliah, apalagi dia tim acara yang sibuknya sungguh bukan main. Sebenarnya dia tidak mendaftar di tim itu, tapi karena tim yang ia daftar -konsumsi- sudah penuh jadi dia terdampar disini.

Luhan bukan orang yang tidak suka menunggu sebenarnya, tapi demi apa ini sudah hampir lima jam. Ayolah dia punya kegiatan lain yang harus dilakukan, mengerjakan tugas dan tidur-tiduran misalnya, tapi laki-laki itu membuatnya menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun yang berguna. Luhan mendesah kesal dan bangkit meninggalkan ruangan sempit itu.

Sebenarnya jam 10 pagi ini di hari minggu. Catat itu. Sehun -partner tim acaranya- -tim acara hanya dua orang yang demi apa mengesalkan sekali- membuat janji yang memaksakan Luhan untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya untuk membahas konsepan acara. Sehun adalah ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa fakultas yang sibuk, memiliki ruangan sendiri yang sempit, dan dia membuat Luhan yang sabar menunggu menjadi tidak sabar lagi. Setidaknya beri Luhan kepastian kalau dia tidak bisa datang agar Luhan tidak melewatkan jam makan siangnya. Dan baru saja Luhan menutup pintu itu, Sehun datang dengan rambut dan muka yang berantakan, nafasnya juga tersengal. Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu berlalu, berjalan dengan santai, rautnya juga dingin.

"Hey, Luhan. Mau kemana?" Sehun segera berlari dan berjalan sejajar dengan Luhan.

"Makan siang." Jawab Luhan dengan nada datar dan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Tapi ini kan udah jam 3 sore." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada bingung. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Sehun dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun.

"Sehun, kamu bego ya? Kamu bikin aku nunggu lima jam, tanpa melakukan apapun, makan siangku lewat, nggak balas pesan, nggak jawab telfon, bikin aku keliatan kaya orang bego, dan kamu masih nggak sadar, astagaaa." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal dan desahan panjaang diakhir sambil menghitung kesalahan sehun dengan jari.

"Heh? Jadi kamu nunggu aku?" Sehun malah terlihat bingung. "Lupakan!" Luhan kesal dan membalikkan badannya menjauhi sehun, menuju gerbang fakultas matematika.

"LUHAN! TUNGGU AKU! AYO MAKAN BARENG!" Sehun mengejar Luhan dan menarik tangan Luhan menuju kedai Jjajangmyeon di dekat fakultasnya.

"Sehun kenapa seenaknya sendiri, lepas, dasar bego." Luhan mencoba menarik tangannya sambil mengumpati Sehun tiada henti.

"Bibi, Jjajangmyeon 3 sama cola 2 ya, cepet nggak pakai lama, pacar saya ngambek kelaparan."

"Sehun bego, jangan percaya dia, Bi. Lepasin Sehun." Bibi penjualnya hanya tersenyum.

"Luhan, udah diem, dijaga omongannya, mending duduk disini." Sehun mendudukkan Luhan disalah satu kursi. "Tunggu pesenannya dateng dan aku mau jelasin yang sebenernya." Luhan diam dan mulai memperhatikan Sehun yang beraut wajah serius.

"Jelasin apaan?"

"Oke, maaf buat kamu nunggu, aku ada rapat mendadak pagi tadi jam 9, aku gak mungkin gak dateng secara aku ketuanya, hape ku ketinggalan di kos, terus aku baru inget kalau ada janji sama kamu waktu rapatnya udah selesai dan terus langsung mau nemuin kamu, tapi kamu udah mau pergi,. Maaf juga bikin makan siang kamu telat, jadi aku yang teraktir makannya." Sehun mengatakannya dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan raut wajah menyesal.

Luhan masih diam dan menatap mata sehun dalam. Sepertinya Sehun tidak bohong.

"Hhh." Luhan mendesah kesal. "Oke, nggak papa lupain. Udah aku maafin. Nggak usah biar aku bayar sendiri." Saat itu pesanan mereka datang, dan si Bibi tadi pergi dengan mengucapkan selamat makan.

"Enggak, biar aku yang bayar biar menebus kesalahan aku, jadi dua Jjajangmyeon buat kamu sama satu cola."

"Sehun, sebenernya aku alergi Jjajang, kamu makan sendiri aja ya, aku juga gak suka minuman bersoda, aku mau pesen nasi ayam sama es jeruk aja." Luhan mengatakannya dengan tenang lalu pergi memesan makanan, tidak memperdulikan muka Sehun yang cengo.

"What? LUHAN! You're so..." Sehun telat shocknya, Luhan baru saja kembali dengan makanannya baru shock.

"Telat, Sehun." Sehun heran kenapa Luhan sangat tenang dan tidak merasa bersalah, malah Luhan mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Luhan, ini 3 porsi, dan kamu bilang aku makan semua? Heey! Jangan makan dulu, kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau alergi." Sehun ngotot sekali.

"Sehun, kalau makan nggak boleh sambil ngomong. Kamu sok tau sih. Diem. Makan aja cepetan. Nggak enak kalau udah dingin. Katanya sih gitu. Udah ah makan. Selamat makan." Sehun tambah heran kenapa Luhan bisa se-innocent itu. Jadi, Sehun harus menghabiskannya? 3 porsi? 2 cola?

.

.

"Jadi, Sehun? Ayo bahas konsepan acara sekalian biar udah terus aku mau pulang capek."

"Bentar Lu, kenyang banget, gila." Sehun menyurutkan bahunya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Jadi tadi akhirnya Sehun makan Jjajangmyeon nya, tapi dipertengahan mangkok kedua dia nggak kuat dan kasih semangkok Jjajangmyeon sama satu kola ke pengamen yang lewat. Daripada dibuang sayang. Dan dia masih makan Jjajangmyeon yang setengah mangkok dengan susah payah, colanya juga dia habisin. Sehun itu orang yang nggak bisa membuang apapaun sembarangan, sayang katanya, mubazir, jadinya ya gitu deh kalau terlalu sayang, kekeyangan.

"Makanya makan nggak usah banyak-banyak, secukupnya aja." Luhan sih cuek, malah sekarang dia lagi mainan hapenya, nggak peduli tuh Sehun yang hampir meledak perutnya.

"Bahas besok aja ya." Sehun memelas pada Luhan

"Nggak mau, sekarang, konsisten Sehun." Dan Luhan nggak mau hari minggunya nggak dapet apa-apa.

"Oke, tapi dikosku aja ya."

"Kenapa nggak disini aja? Mana sih kosmu?"

"Konsep tahun kemarin di hape ku. Deket kok belakang masjid kampus. Aku kan bawa motor."

"Ah elah, mager aku Hun. Emang cewek boleh masuk?"

"Dasar tukang mager. Boleh. Bebas. Aman tenang aja. Anaknya ibu kos juga cewek kok. Di ruang tamu. Aku jemput deh, aku ambil motor. Nanti pulang aku anterin."

"Ngebet banget sih, Hun. Yaudah deh sono ambil. Aku sih juga ogah masuk kamar kamu."

"Siap! Tunggu ya. Eh tapi kekeyangan, susah jalannya, duh pelan aja jalannya. Sabar ya." Sehun yang tadinya berdiri jadi duduk lagi.

"Nunggu lima jam aja aku sanggup. Udah sana ambil. Keburu mager lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ribet banget sih jadi tim acara." Luhan mengeluh setelah berjam-jam mereka membahas konsep acara tahun lalu.

"Emang gitu, acara gede juga sih soalnya, kamu belum pernah ya?" Sehun mulai menutup laptopnya dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hmm. Pulang ah Hun, keburu tutup kosnya." Luhan bangkit dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Tutup jam berapa? Bentar ambil kunci motor." Sehun lari ke kamarnya, yang sepertinya pintunya ada tulisan nomor 7

"Jam 10 sih." Kata Luhan saat Sehun sudah kembali dengan kunci dan jaketnya.

"Baru jam 9, Lu. Sial. Udah buru-buru."

"Hahahaha." Luhan malah ketawa riang.

"Udah ah yuk, aku anterin. Mana kosmu?" Mereka berdua keluar ke parkiran.

"Blok E, nomor 47A. Deket, jalan aja aku ya?"

"Sok deh, udah aku anterin. Mau beli makan sekalian. Mampir dulu pertigaan ya beli makan. Yuk naik." Sehun udah siap dengan motornya, yang menurut Luhan sih nggak cocok, soalnya Sehun pakai motor matic. Harusnya Sehun naik motor yang gede yang cocok sama tinggi badan sama bodinya. Tapi toh Luhan diem aja dan tetep naik.

"Yaudah."

"Makan sana aja ya. Kamu juga laper kan?"

"Serah deh, yang penting jangan sampai kosku tutup."

.

.

"Yakin makan mie lagi, Hun?" Luhan yakin Sehun pecinta mie. Masalahnya Sehun sama dia sekarang lagi makan kwetiau di pertigaan dekat blok C.

"Luhan. Kalau makan nggak boleh sambil ngomong. Diem. Makan aja." Sehun meniru ucapan Luhan tadi siang.

Luhan hanya mendengus dan memakan kwetiau rebusnya setelah mengucapkan selamat makan.

Dan sekarang mereka kekeyangan, lagi.

"Bentar ah ya Lu, kenyang." Lagi-lagi sehun menyurutkan bahunya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi kebelakangnya

"Hm. Aku juga." Luhan mengikuti kegiatan Sehun. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata

"Luhan, kemarin kamu bilang kuliah jurusan Seni Musik ya?"

"Iya, napa?"

"Pinter nyanyi dong?"

"Nggak sebagus Whitney Huston"

"Bisa main alat musik?"

"Bisa."

"Apa?" Sehun mulai tertarik dan menegakkan badannya, mencodongkan badannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja. Luhan membuka mata

"Gitar, piano, biola, drum. Baru itu." Luhan mengatakannya dengan menekuk jarinya, lagi.

"Drum? Seriously?" Sehun terkejut.

"Iya, napa?" Luhan cuek banget sih. Sekarang dia merem lagi.

"Nggak papa." Sehun terkejut. Sangat. Maksudnya, Luhan itu cewek anggun, menurut Sehun, sangat anggun malah, setiap mereka ketemu pakai dress, yah baru beberapa kali sih ketemu, terus rambutnya panjang digerai bergelombang dibawah, ngomongnya alus, yah kadang cuek sih, tapi tetep aja imejnya Luhan tuh cewek anggun yang gitu deh. Sehun bingung jelasinnya. Tapi iya sih, dia anak seni musik, pantes, tapi dia hebat ya bisa main alat musik. Jujur aja, sehun cuma bisa main gitar yang sekarang udah nggak pernah dia mainin lagi, gitarnya. Sehun malu? Enggak! Minder aja, masa kalah sama cewek. Tapi kan tiap orang beda-beda.

"Yuk Hun, pulang." Tiba-tiba Luhan sudah siap mau pulang.

"Ah, ayo ayo. Biar aku yang bayar, gantiin yang tadi siang."

"Aku punya uang. Bayar sendiri-sendiri aja. Nih, uangku, kamu yang ngasihin ke kasir." Luhan menyodorkan uangnya ke Sehun.

"Serah deh." Sehun nyerah juga, dia ambil uang Luhan. Luhan keras kepala sih. Dibayarin nggak mau.

"Yuk."

"Jangan lupa PRnya ya Lu, ntar kita ketemu harus udah ada gambaran. Kapan kita ketemu lagi?" Mereka sudah ada dijalan sekarang. Luhan boncenganya miring.

"Hm. Aku usahain. Sabar ya ngadepin aku. Aku belum berpengalaman soalnya. Susah nyatuin jadwal beda fakultas, Hun. Kaya gini aja besok-besok, weekend. Sabtu apa minggu gitu."

"Yaaa, sabar kok. Minggu aja. Sabtu banyak acara mendadak."

"Yaudah, asal jangan bikin aku nunggu lima jam lagi."

"Iyaaa, duh maaf dong, aku nggak ulangin deh, kalau mendadak nggak bisa aku kabarin."

"Hmm."

"Maafin kan?"

"Iya. Tadi sore juga udah ngomong."

"Wah, Luhan emang baik, kaya malaikat."

"Apaan sih, Hun. Lebay." Luhan memukul punggung Sehun dengan keras.

"Aaak. Yaak. Sakit. Cewek bukan sih?"

"Cewek lah, tulen."

cewek kok mukul keras banget gitu.

cowok kok dipukul gitu aja teriak.

itu acting.

Ngeles, Udah Hun, itu warna biru kosku."

Sehun menghentikan motornya tepat didepan rumah yang dimaksud Luhan. Luhan turun.

"Makasih ya, Hun. Hati-hati pulangnya."

"Ya, sama-sama Lu. Pulang dulu ya, jangan lupa mandi. Hehe."

"Ck, apaan. Harusnya jangan lupa mimpi indah. Eh?" Luhan terkejut dengan omongannya sendiri. Sehun juga, tapi dia langsung mengerti.

"Ooh gitu, yaudah jangan lupa mimpiin aku." Sehun mengakhirinya dengan senyum dan mengusak kepala Luhan dengan gemas.

"Sehun bego, udah sana pulang." Luhan menudukkan kepalanya, dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Iya ini mau pulang, sana masuk, mandi terus tidur, mimpi indah "

"Bodo." Luhan masuk tanpa melihat Sehun lagi. Entah kenapa Luhan jadi kesal dan marah dan malu? Sehun yang melihat kelakuan Luhan hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan kos Luhan.

Luhan masuk ke kamar kosnya dan disuguhi pemandangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memonopoli TVnya. Mereka nggak punya TV dikamar mereka. Dan mereka sedang menononton drama korea yang Luhan nggak tahu apa judulnya.

"Eh, Luhan sudah pulang, tapi kok mukanya merah, kenapa?" Sambut Kyungsoo dengan muka yang sangat polos.

"Iya, sakit ya?" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan, tapi Luhan malah melompat kekasur, berbaring, telungkup, dan teriak.

"Kenapa sih?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk disamping Luhan. Luhan bangkit, duduk bersila, menghadap teman-temannya.

"Kalian tahu? Sehun?"

"Ya, kenapa? Kamu habis ketemu dia kan?"

"Aaaaaaaa AKU MALU." Luhan teriak lagi dan telungkup lagi diatas bantal, mukanya.

"Ha?" Apa-apaan banget Luhan itu, nggak jelas, Baek dan Kyung hanya cengo. Tapi ini wajar, Luhan memang nggak bisa bercerita dengan benar, nggak pernah, pasti ceritanya nggantung, kalau nggak ya nggak jelas alurnya.

.

.

.

"Serius?! Beneran?!"

"Waaaaaah"

Itu reaksi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo setelah memaksa Luhan bercerita dengan benar dan kali ini nggak menggantung dan sedikit beralur jelas.

"Aduuh, gimana ini aku malu banget." Mereka sedang duduk bersila bertiga berhadapan sambil makan kripik setan level 0 yang gak pedes. Soalnya besok hari senin dan mereka nggak mau mules waktu dikelas.

"Kayanya Sehun suka deh sama kamu." Baekhyun yang ngomong gitu. Santai banget sambil nyomot keripik

"Ah elah, nggak lah, gombal aja dia Lu, jangan percaya." Kyungsoo yang nggak setuju, geleng geleng.

"Iya sih, aku juga ngapain ya bilang gitu, ah dasar mulut." Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mending kamu sikapnya biasa aja, ntar kalau ketemu Sehun biasa aja, anggep aja gak terjadi apa-apa."

"Bener kata Byun, Sehun pasti udah lupa kok, cuma gombalan biasa aja, tapi kok Sehun baik banget sih. Calon pacar yang baik tuh."

"Kok kamu nglantur sih, Kyung. Udah ah sana kalian pergi, Lulu cantik mau tidur."

ah elah, belum selesai dramanya, masa harus nonton tayang ulang terus sih. Baekhyun menggerutu

Lulu lelah, inceees. Luhan menyamankan posisinya dikasur dan mulai menggelar selimut.

"Ck, iyeee kita pergi deh." Kyungsoo sudah beranjak dan membawa gulingnya.

"Yuk kyung, jangan lupa mimpiin Sehun ya, Lu." Itu Baekhyun yang bilang sebelum menutup pintu kamar Luhan.

"BERISIK BYUN. SANA PERGI. JANGAN DIINGETIN LAGI!" Suara Luhan menggelegar sampai ke lantai 1 dan 3, bahkan sampai rumah sebelah mendengarnya. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli, pokoknya dia mau tidur. Dia capek banget hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Apalah, Luhan hanyalah seonggok daging dipojokan ruangan sempit yang Sehun tempati. Lelaki itu sedang membahas sesuatu yang tidak Luhan tahu dengan seniornya, cewek. Raut wajahnya serius sekali. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit dan Luhan terburu-buru. Tidak juga sih, masih ada 1 jam sebelum janjinya dengan BaekKyung, tapi entah kenapa setiap berurusan dengan sehun dia jadi nggak sabaran. Hey, ini jadwal rutin tiap senin LuBaekKyung untuk spa bersama, ekhem, maklum cewek, jadi dia tidak boleh melanggar kode etik persahabatan yang telah terlaksana lebih dari 3 tahun itu.

"Ekhem." Luhan memutuskan untuk berdehem dan menyela. Dan itu menarik perhatian Sehun sama seniornya itu.

"Maaf, boleh minjem Sehun nggak, Kak? Bukannya nggak sopan, tapi tadi saya udah kesini duluan dan diskusi saya sama sehun belum selesai, kayanya diskusi kalian lebih lama, jadi biar saya selesaiin dulu diskusinya sama Sehun ya, nggak lama kok, soalnya ada janji lain habis ini. Gimana kak?" Tanya Luhan dengan sopan dan nada memohon. Sepertinya berhasil.

"Oke deh, dek...?"

"Luhan kak."

"Oke maaf ya Luhan, kenalin aku Xiumin, panggil aja Minseok." Jawab senior itu dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Luhan membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Ah iya kak Minseok, salam kenal."

"Kalau gitu aku nungguin diluar deh ya, keluar dulu Sehun."

"Ya kak, sebentar ya." Sehun menjawab setelah Minseok menutup pintu.

"Ayo terusin, Hun, aku ada janji habis ini." Kata Luhan yang udah duduk didepan sehun.

"Janji sama siapa?" Sehun malah OOT

"Sama temen. Ayo, jadi hari terakhir acaranya gimana? "

"Emh oke. Itu udah kok kaya gitu, acara puncaknya konser. Tapi mending kita konsul sama tim acara tahun lalu deh."

"Nggak masalah."

"Kamu yang konsul, ya? Kamu tau kan aku gimana?" Tanya sehun dengan muka memelas. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Iya tahu aku. Orang sibuk. Biasa aja mukanya, Hun. Bikin merinding aja."

"Tuh kan, Luhan emang malaikat." Sehum tersenyum lebar.

"Berisik." Luhan menunduk, pipinya tiba-tiba panas banget, pasti merah.

"Hehe. Yaudah ini aku kasih nomernya. Namanya Abang Yifan sama Mbak Tao. Baik kok mereka, tenang aja. Diajak ketemu juga gampang." Sehun menyerahkan kertas berisi dua nomor telepon beserta namanya.

"Tahun lalu juga dua orang di tim acara?"

"Iya, maka dari itu kita panitianya juga nggak banyak banget, karena tahun lalu lebih sedikit panitianya tapi acaranya sukses, gitu." Jelas sehun sambil menerawang.

"Aku nggak tanya itu." Jawab Luhan datar.

"Serah, Han. Seraaaah. Nanti kamu hubungin aku ya mereka bisanya ketemu kapan."

"Kenapa emang?"

"Kalau aku bisa aku usahain dateng, kalau ngga bisa nanti kamu sms aku hasil konsulnya gimana."

"Siap Pak Ket!" Jawab luhan dengan posisi tangan hormat.

.

.

.

 **Luhan**

Sehun?

 **Sehun**

Iya Luhan?

 **Luhan**

Aku udah whatsapp Mbak Tao. Dia bilangnya besok selasa bisa gitu.

 **Sehun**

Yaudah selasa aja kalo gitu. Bang yifan gimana?

 **Luhan**

Kamu bisa besok?

Kak Yifan nurut Mbak Tao katanya.

 **Sehun**

Bisanya habis jam 4. Gimana?

 **Sehun**

Luhan?

 **Sehun**

Luhan? Jangan bilang kamu tidur

 **Sehun**

luhaaaan?

 **Luhan**

Berisik. Mbak Tao bilangnya jam 3 aja. Aku bisa jam segitu. Kamu nyusul deh.

Aku belum tidur, sumpah kamu berisik, sabar napa

 **Sehun**

Hehe maaf. Yaudah nyusul kalo bisa. Dimana?

 **Luhan**

Di foodcourt sebelah fakuktas ekonomi. Jangan pehape, mau dateng apa enggak?

 **Sehun**

Judesnya ini orang. Iya tuan puteri yang cantik jelita, dateng kok dateng. Udah gih sana tidur, mimpiin aku ya

 **Luhan**

Baru tau? Aku bukan tuan puteri, jangan molor. Siapa kamu ngatur-ngatur? Sudi amat.

 **Sehun**

Udah tau kok. Shap! Aku koor mu loh. Nggak usah tsundere gitu deh.

 **Luhan**

Kan Cuma koor. Sok tau banget sih, siapa juga yang tsundere.

 **Sehun**

Oh jadinya mau lebih dari koor?

 **Luhan**

 **Sehun**

Nggak bales berarti iya

 **Sehun**

Luhan? Tidur ya?

 **Sehun**

Yaah, yaudah deh, selamat tidur partner

Sehun sialan. Luhan diam-diam tersenyum membaca pesan pesan dari Sehun. Ah, panas sekali rasanya, tapi hatinya sangat hangat. Dia belum tidur sebenarnya, tapi bingung mau bales apa lagi. Tapi dia akhirnya mengetikkan balasannya untuk Sehun dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan tidur. Nggak 12ias tidur sih kayanya.

 **Luhan**

Selamat tidur juga koor

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, tysm :) i had good responses.

Then, maafkan saya ini tulisan pertama saya. Mohon bimbingannya. Dan koor itu artinya ketua tim, Sehun itu koor acara :)

Check it out

Part Two

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum di kampus dari tadi pagi bangun tidur, nggak, sebenernya dari dia sebelum tidur. Dari dia buka sms dari Luhan yang isinya ucapan selamat tidur koor tambah emotikon senyum. Cuma gara-gara itu dan Sehun bahagianya udah selangit, melebihi saat pengumuman hasil SNMPTN, melebihi saat dia tau kalau dia kepilih jadi ketua BEM, demi apa cuma gegara sms selamat tidur. Hey, tapi itu dari Luhan, tambah emot senyum lagi. Emang kenapa kalau dari Luhan? Oh iya, emang kenapa kalau dari Luhan? Sehun langsung berhenti tersenyum setelah menyadari pertanyaan dari apa yang otaknya katakan.

""iya juga ya, kenapa kalau dari Luhan? Biasanya kalau Mbak Yoona ngucapin aku biasa aja, Kang Seulgi juga sering sms gitu, Krystal anak kelas sebelah juga sering, aku biasa aja kok. Tapi kok Luhan bikin seneng ya? Aneh deh. Sehun bermonolog ria di ruangannya. dia duduk dan tangannya bertumpu pada meja menumpu dagunya. Alisnya terangkat tanda berfikir keras.

Hayo mikirin siapa? Tiba-tiba ada Minseok masuk dan langsung duduk didepan sehun.

Eh Kak Minseok. Ketuk dulu dong. Ngagetin tauk.

Udah ketuk yaa, tapi nggak ditanggepin, yaudah masuk aja. Betewe aku denger kamu nyebut nama Luhan tadi, kenapa Hun? Minseok langsung nyerocos dan matanya berbinar.

Dasar tukang nguping. Nggak papa kok.

Kasih tau cepet, nggak gue bantuin skripsi ntar Lo. Minseok mendelik dan menjitak kepala Sehun.

Kekerasan ini. Aku laporin Kak Jongdae habis ntar Kakak.

Nggak takut sama si kotak gue mah, makanya kasih tau.

Iya, iyaa.

jadi?

.

.

.

Kok kamu bingung sih?"

lah, malah kakak yang bingung,

Ck, jujur, pernah pacaran?

pernah, waktu sd.

ah elah, pernah jatuh cinta?

Jatuh cinta?

Iyaa, kamu itu suka sama Luhan.

Hah?

Susah ya ngomong sama ketua BEM. Pinter ngomong iya, masalah perasaan aja bego.

Apa kak?

Kamu. Itu. Suka. Sama. Luhan.

masa sih kak? Maksudku, kita, aku sama luhan baru aja ketemu gitu, baru aja kenal maksudnya, ketemu pertama itu sebulan yang lalu, terus ketemu juga jarang, ngobrol apa lagi, paling bahas konsep acara. Secepet itu?

Loh, suka pada pandangan pertama aja ada loh ya, masa yang kenal baru seminggu terus suka nggak ada."

"Iya juga sih."

"Deketin aja, kayanya kalian cocok deh. Sehun. Luhan. Hun. Han. Hunhan. Keren kan?" Minseok berteori sambil menaikturunkan alisnya dan nyengir lebar.

"Sok ide banget sih Kak." Sehun muter bola matanya. Tapi bener juga sih bagus, kece gitu Hunhan. Kaya emang udah ditakdirin. Eh? Kok pikirin aku gini sih? Ya nggak papa sih.

"Alah, udah kejar aja, ntar lama-lama suka kok sama kamu, kalo dia udah nunjukin juga suka sama kamu, baru embat, tembak, lamar aja sekalian."

"Kak Minseok! Masa langsung lamar?! Ih kakak mah, ngode ya buat bang Jongdae?!"

"Hooh, Hun. Udah hampir sewindu, tapi nggak diseriusin juga, sakit dedek."

"Alay deh kak, udah ah sana pergi malah baper."

"Kampret emang ni anak. Gue kesini mau minta tanda tangan. Sini tanda tangan."

"Iya iyaaa. Gini-gini ketua BEM lo."

"PERCAYA. Tapi inget kata-kata gue tadi ya, deketin aja, seriusin juga, siapa tau jodoh, Hun."

"Hem in aja. Udah nih."

.

.

.

.

 **Sehun**

Lu, aku hari ini free mulai jam 4. Kamu free nggak?

 **Luhan**

Sekarang? Enggak. Free dari jam setengah 5. Why?

 **Sehun**

Mau konsultasi ke ketua jam 5. Ikut?

 **Luhan**

Kak Suho? Boleh. Dimana?

 **Sehun**

Iyaa, di depan Perpustakaan.

 **Luhan**

Oke ntar aku kesana jam 5

 **Sehun**

Kamu dimana sekarang?

 **Luhan**

Dikampus, masih ada kuliah. Kenapa?

 **Sehun**

Oh oke. Ntar aku jemput jam 5 di depan fakultasmu. Semangat kuliah! :)

WOW. My moodbooster is here. Oh Sehun, you made it. Itu batin Luhan yang menjerit. Setelah baca itu Luhan langsung senyum lebar. Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun mendadak bingung, Luhan nggak segila itu buat senyum-senyum sendiri dan menelantarkan nasi ayam dan es jeruknya. Tapi mereka nggak tanya apa-apa dan nerusin makan siang mereka.

No. Nggak usah. Aku sendiri aja.

Thanks :)

Hapus

Nggak usah, aku jalan aja, deket kok.

Aku selalu semangat kuliah kok.

Hapus. Aneh.

No. Aku jalan aja kan deket.

As always :) Pak Koor juga fighting!

Hapus? Bodoh ah kirim aja.

Sent

Baca lagi

AAAAA, harusnya yang pertama aja. Yang pertama selalu benar. Huh.

Eh. Sehun bales. Duh kok deg-deg an. Tenang ya jantung. Itu juga batin Luhan.

 **Sehun**

No. I'm with you. Sekalian lewat kan. Aku tungguin pokoknya.

Duh disemangatin malaikat :) Jadi semangat, thankseu

"Damn!" My heart! Aku pengen teriak. "Omooooo. Otoke?" Dan ini Luhan benar teriak. Mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kemudian melotot. Tapi mereka tetap tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang asyik dengan ponsel pintarnya. Luhan terlalu sering seperti itu dengan idola-idola koreanya. Tapi mereka nggak tahu kalau itu bukan idola korea Luhan. That is Oh Damn Sehun.

 **Luhan**

Hemmm yaaaaa, terserah pak koor

*rollingeyes*

 **Sehun**

Gitu dong nurut kan cantik

Sehun bilangnya sih nggak tahu suka sama Luhan atau enggak. Tapi setiap ngobrol sama Luhan pasti ngegombal. Jadi, Sehun sebenarnya bagaimana maunya?

 **Luhan**

Udah dari dulu -

Kalau Luhan, dia udah tahu perasaan macem gini. Lebih nyenengin dari pada ketemu Bias dalem mimpi. Tahu lah perasaan macem ini buat remaja kaya dia. Udah sadar gitu maksudnya kalau dia suka sama Oh Sehun. Tapi tetep aja dia bingung how to act di depan Sehun yang suka ngegombal.

 **Sehun**

Tapi aku baru tahu

 **Luhan**

Salah sendiri. Udah ya mau kuliah lagi. Bye

 **Sehun**

ㅠㅠ Bye Malaikat

.

.

.

Sehun sedang menunggu Luhan di dekat gerbang fakultas seni. Sesuai janjinya dengan Luhan tadi siang. Sepertinya Sehun yang terlalu semangat karena sekarang baru jam setengah 5. Tapi Sehun cuek-cuek saja. Kan Luhan selesai kuliah jam setengah 5, eh atau jam 5 ya? Ah Sehun lupa. Biarlah. Sehun sabar menunggu kok. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena telah membuat Luhan menunggunya selama lima jam waktu itu.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu akhirnya Luhan datang, bersama dua temannya yang tingginya nggak jauh beda sama Luhan. Mereka berjalan berjajar menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di motornya.

"Hai, Sehun!" Luhan datang dan berdiri di samping motor Sehun -

"Halo, kak Sehun!"

\- Baek dan Kyung juga ikut meyapa Sehun.

"Hai, Luhan. Halo juga teman-teman Luhan!" Sehun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kelewat ceria.

"Kok kak sih? Sehun aja. Kan satu angkatan. " Sehun lalu turun dari motornya.

"Oke deh, Sehun. Kenalin aku Baekhyun, dan ini Kyungsoo."

"Salam kenal, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Boleh kan pinjem Luhannya sebentar?"

"Oh boleh banget. Lama juga nggak papa kok. Dijagain tapi ya, cengeng biasanya sih." Itu Kyungsoo yang jawab. Luhan yang mendengar hanya memutar bola matanya. Teman bukan sih nyebar aib.

"Kyung, please. Udah ah, ayo berangkat Hun udah jam 5 lebih. Dan kalian, kurcaci, sana pulang, jangan monopoli tivi ku lagi. Sentuh tuh tugas."

Please, ngaca juga pohon kunyit. Baekhyun nggak terima

Kalau tugas kan ada Chanyeol yang siap nyerahin buat Baekhyun.

Kenapa jadi aku sih?

Berisik kalian. Pulang sana. Ayo Hun. Luhan mengabaikan kedua temannya yang malah berdebat dan naik ke motor Sehun.

Ayo. Duluan ya semuanya. Sehun pamit sebelum mengegas motornya.

YAAA. HATI-HATI SEHUN.

JAGAIN LUHAN KITA YA.

OKE Sehun mengatakannya sambil membentuk tanda oke dengan tangan kirinya. Dan akhirnya ditabok oleh Luhan karena berani-beraninya dia mengendarai motor dengan satu tangan.

Kasar banget sih.

"Makanya bawa motor yang bener." Luhan sih cuek

"Tenang aja, jago kok. Percaya deh sama aku."

"Iya percaya."

"Percayain hatinya buat aku juga ya?"

Eh? Luhan melongo. Bingung mau jawab apa. Tiba tiba dia deg-degan. Panas mukanya rasanya. Apa-apaan ini.

"Kok diem?"

Sehun sialan. Diem napa. Kok rasanya lama banget ya. Efek Sehun kah? Luhan terus mengumpat dalam hati, yah walaupun berbunga-bunga sih. Tetep aja dia salah tingkah.

"Eeh, itu kak Suho." Bersyukurlah Luhan terlepas dari semua rasa menyenagkan ini. Ia lihat Suho dan seorang perempuan sedang duduk didepan perpustakaan-

"Oh iya."

-dan Sehun melupakan topik tadi.

"Bang Joon, sorry lama." Sehun menyapa Suho dengan akrab lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Oh, ada eneng icing." Sehun juga menyapa wanita disamping Suho, yang nama aslinya Yixing.

"Udah biasa sama tabiatmu yang suka telat tuh." "Dan namanya Yixing, jangan sembarangan manggil icing." Suho melotot diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ck, possesif."

"Eh ada Luhan, sini duduk Lu, ngapain diem gitu." Yixing menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk -.. Menyadarkan dua cowok akan adanya Luhan.

"No. Luhan is with me. " Luhan yang mau jalan ke arah Yixing tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan didudukkan diatas bangku disebelah Sehun.

"Ck, possesif." Itu gantian Suho yang mengatai Sehun.

"Udah diem. Kaya anak kecil ribut." Yixing menunggikan nadanya diawal kalimat tadi. Sehun dan Suho langsung bungkam, kalau Luhan malah cekikikan melihat reaksi kedua cowok itu.

"Ekhem." "Jadi, mau konsultasi apa?" Suho memulai mode seriusnya. Dan menghadap kearah Sehun. Sehun mengikuti Suho dan Luhan menggeser kursinya agar bisa ikut membahas.

"Pertama. Aku sama Luhan udah buat konsepan acara yang aku kirim ke kamu tadi malem, Bang. Yah itu masih kasar, jadinya kita belum bikin anggaran yang jelas. Kenapa kasar? Kita masih belum fix guest stars nya, bang. Ya kita udah lihat yang tahun lalu, sama ngelist lagi kira-kira siapa. Tapi belum nyesesuaiin sama tema acara kita. Gitu. Bukan cuma guest stars sih, tapi itu ntar aja. Jadi menurutmu gimana bang?" Sehun menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

"Menurutku, Hun. Bentar, Luhan catet ya." Luhan ternyata udah menyiapkan catatan kecil. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku udah liat konsepan kalian. Keren kok, keren menurutku. Udah kaya gitu aja konsepnya. Mungkin kalau mau dirubah itu yang acara hari kedua. Apa acara hari kedua?"

"Seminar nasional. Kenapa emang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Nah itu, seminar nasional, semnas. Itu bagus emang, tapi monoton, paling kan rangkaian acaranya cuma kaya gitu kan? Terus nggak semua mahasiswa bisa ikut. Menurutku sih mending ganti aja."

"Ganti? Semisal diganti, emang mau kaya apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa gitu, yang bisa semua fakultas, jurusan, sama program pendidikan itu ikut semua. Mereka bisa nunjukin bakat dan kemampuan mereka. Atau apapun biar semua orang tau kalau they do exist gitu." Suho menjelaskan maksudnya dengan semangat, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sedang memikirkan acara yang nyambung sama maksud Suho.

"Stanisasi?" Luhan menggunam dengan lirih-

"Apa Lu? Stanisasi?"

-tapi sepertinya pendengaran Yixing sedang tajam.

"Apa? Enggak kok." Luhan menyangkal setelah kaget dengan pertanyaan Yixing tadi.

"Stanisasi? Apaan sih?" Sehun yang tanya.

"Usul aja sih aku. Stanisasi itu kaya bikin stan-stan gitu. Yang bikin itu jurusan gitu. Jadi tiap jurusan bisa dan harus ikut berpartisipasi. Mereka bisa nunjukin apapun tentang jurusan mereka di stan itu. Juga, kita sediain acara buat mereka nampilin bakat. Kita bikinin panggung, nanti kita lombakan. Gimana?" Luhan bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Masalahnya Suho sama Sehun malah diem.

"Wow. Keren." Suho menepuk tangannya heboh

"Bener, keren, kok kreatif sih?" Sehun tanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Iya keren lo, aku nggak kepikiran sampai situ." Ini Yixing yang ngomong

"Eh? Bener?" Luhan malah kaget dengan reaksi ketiga orang itu. Dia fikir mereka tertawa atau langsung menolak acara itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah gitu aja ya? Apalagi?"

"Udah kok, stanisasi fix, guesr stars kita konsul dulu, acara hari pertama fix, anggaran nanti dulu." Sehun menjelaskan sambil menekuk jarinya satu-persatu

"Oke deh, kalau ada apa-apa hubungin aku aja. Aku sama Yixing pulang dulu ya." Suho bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti Yixing.

"Eh? Nggak ikut kita makan bang?"

"Enggak, aku yang mau masak buat Suho." Yixing menggandeng tangan Suho

"Aduh, calon istri yang baik. Yaudah sana pulang. Hush." Sehun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir. Luhan malah ketawa lebar.

"Kampret dasar anak. Udah aku pulang. Bye." Suho langsung pergi keparkiran mobil dengan Yixing yang bergelayutan ditangannya.

"Ih, lucu ya mereka." Luhan tiba-tiba bilang begitu ke Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Lucuan juga kamu." Sehun menggombal sambil mencubit dua pipi Luhan.

"Aaa, lepas, aaaak." Sehun melepas cubitannya dengan tawa karena melihat pipi merah Luhan.

"Sakit bego." Luhan mengatai Sehun sambil cemberut dan mengelus-elus kedua pipinya.

"Mana yang sakit sini sini." Sehun menurunkan kedua tangan Luhan dari pipinya dan menggantinya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mengelus-elusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan dengan sulit diartikan. Sehun tersenyum manis dan Luhan hanya diam membeku.

"Masih sakit?" Sambil terus mengelus, Sehun bertanya dengan lembut. Dan Luhan menggeleng pelan. Sehun melepas kedua tangannya, kemudian meniup kedua pipi Luhan sebanyak tiga kali secara bergantian. Dia mengelusnya lagi sekali dan bilang "Cepet sembuh ya" sambil tersenyum lembut. Bukannya hilang warna merah dipipi Luhan, namun malah semakin memerah hingga telinga. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Makasih." Dan Luhan nggak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi, apalagi detak jantungnya yang menggila. Luhan is melting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan yuk?" Sehun bertanya ketika dalam perjalanan pulang ke kos Luhan.

"Makan apa?"

"Yamie aja."

"Jangan mie lagi, please Hun." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Emang kenapa? Mie kan enak. Yaudah kamu mau makan apa? Udon?"

"Udon juga mie, ah kamu. Nggak sehat ntar Mau ayam."

"Ayam mulu, ganti napa."

"Baru sekali juga. Yaudah apa?"

"Gimana kalau mie ayam? Kan cocok ada mie ada ayam."

"Hahaha bener." Luhan malah ketawa keras. Emang lucu?

"Tapi udah sampai kos, stop stop." Sehun menghentikan motornya dan Luhan turun.

"Nggak papa, ayo naik, aku tau tempat mie ayam enak. Masih jam 8 juga."

"Tapi ada tugas."

"Yaudah sampai jam 9 aja, gimana?"

Luhan lapar sih, tapi dia bisa makan di kos kok, bareng Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo. Tapi feeling nya bilang kalau dia nggak makan sama Sehun dia bakal nyesel.

"Oke." Luhan naik motor Sehun lagi dan mereka puter balik.

Nggak lama, Sehun markirin motornya didepan warung mie ayam kecil yang rame tapi nggak padet. Dia pesen makanan lalu duduk berhadapan sama Luhan.

"Lain kali pakai celana aja, Lu." Sehun memulai obrolan mereka.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Biar enak kalau bonceng. Emang nggak pegel bonceng miring?"

"Enggak, biasa aja."

"Kalau perjalanan jauh?"

"Kan ini deket. Kalau jauh ya pegel lah."

"Yaudah, nanti kalau perjalanan jauh sama aku pakai celana aja ya?"

"Iyaa iyaaa, cerewet. Eh? Emangnya ngapain sama kamu?" Luhan tanya dengan bingung

"Kencan dong. Ngapain lagi emang?" Sehun mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum, dan Luhan bungkam lagi. Sehun selalu bisa bikin dia diem. Tapi Luhan nggak bisa biar nggak senyum. Dan Luhan bisa membuka bibirnya lagi.

"Kapan?"

"Ha?" Sehun yang terkejut sekarang. Ah, ternyata Luhan mau kencan sama dia? Woow.

"Kapan? Biar aku siap-siap pakai celana."

"Eh, anytime? Setiap kamu pakai celana aku siap kencan sama kamu."

"Yakin?"

"Heem."

"Kamu sibuk."

"Aku tau."

"Sesibuk apapun kamu?"

"Tergantung."

"Apa?"

"Emang kamu mau, kencan terus waktu kencan aku sibuk jawab telfon "Aku lagi kencan sama Luhan" mau?"

"Em? No problem." Luhan sedikit tidak yakin sih

"Oke. Sesibuk apapun aku." Sehun mengatakannya dengan serius. Dia serius dan nggak lagi ngegombal, Luhan tahu itu.

"Fix, siap-siap ya?"

"Aku bisa pakai celana kapanpun lo." Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda.

"Hahaha iyaa iyaaa." Sehun tertawa dan mengusak rambut Luhan.

Saat itu pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan dengan tenang. Dan Luhan bener nyesel kalau tadi dia milih makan di kos

.

.

.

.

"Udah sana masuk." Mereka sudah sampai didepan kos Luhan setelah makan.

"Iya. Makasih Sehun.." Luhan turun dari motor.

"Iya, sama-sama Luhan. Mimpi indah ya." Sehun melakukannya lagi. Mengusak kepala Luhan dan tersenyum lembut. Tapi reaksi Luhan sekarang berbeda. Dia tersenyum lembut dan menangguk-angguk imut.

"Iyaa, kamu juga." Pipinya merona pada akhirnya.

"Lucunyaaa, iya iya. Aku pulang dulu ya."

"Yaa, hati-hati."

"Oke." Sehun menyempatkan menyubit sebelah pipi Luhan sebelum buru-buru pergi dari kos Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan, jeritannya, pipi meronanya, dan detak jantungnya yang memburu.

Luhan buru-buru masuk ke kosnya, yang ternyata ada Kyungsoo dan tivinya yang menyala.

"Eh? Mana Baekhyun?" Luhan terheran-heran karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan drama kesayangannya. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Kamu udah pulang?" Kyungsoo kembali menghadap tivi. "Pergi nyontek tugasnya Chanyeol, dijemput Chanyeol tadi."

"Wah, Baekhyun gercep ya." Luhan terkejut sebenarnya. Yah mereka sekelas kok, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga. Kenapa Baekhyun?

Jadi ceritanya, Chanyeol itu mahasiswa pindahan. Tapi dia tetep harus ikut orientasi jurusan. Waktu itu, yang jadi panitianya adalah salah satunya Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana Luhan lupa ceritanya, Baekhyun diberikan hukuman untuk merayu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hukumannya menyatakan perasaan ke Baekhyun. Tapi mungkin pernyataan perasaan itu beneran deh. Soalnya sehabis itu, mereka jadi deket, ralat, Chanyeol ndeketin Baekhyun dengan cara apapun. Salah satunya adalah nyontekin tugas, soalnya Chanyeol itu jago banget kalau urusan sama musik. Baekhyun sih mau-mau aja, malah kadang-sering- Luhan sama Kyungsoo juga kecipratan. Kalau perasaan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol sih belum tau. Selama satu semester ini Baekhyun juga nggak nolak segala perlakuan manis Chanyeol ke dia. Mungkin mereka saling suka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tugas, Luhan jadi teringat tugas.

"Kyung, udah ngerjain tugas?" Luhan menegakkan badannya diatas kasur.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang sejarah musik klasik."

"Udah." Kyungsoo masih fokus ke dramanya.

"Bagi dikit dong?" Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan beraegyo didepannya.

"Ih minggir." Kyungsoo menyingkirkan Luhan dengan mudah. "Sana ambil, cari sendiri dimeja."

"Yeah. Kyungsoo baik. Kaya malaikat." Luhan tertegun sendiri dengan kata-katanya. Eh jadi ingat Sehun. "Duh, udah lupakan Sehun. Ayo cari tugasnya Kyungsoo." Luhan geleng-geleng sambil bermonolog dalam hati. Dia lalu pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah lima belas menit dia kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Mana? Nggak ada Kyung." Luhan bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Dimeja nggak ada?" Luhan geleng-geleng.

"Ditas kali." Luhan kembali lagi ke kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi nggak ketemu juga.

"Nggak ada. Gambar pororo kan? KAGAK ADA!" Luhan kesal sendiri.

"Aku inget." Kyungsoo berbinar setelah mengatakan itu. Luhan juga.

"Dimana?"

"Aku pinjemin ke Hoshi." Kyungsoo berkata dengan polos.

"APA?" Luhan melotot.

"Iya, tadi ketemu dijalan waktu mau pulang, terus sia pinjem, katanya mau nyalin catetan." Kyungsoo masih bicara dengan watados nya.

"MAMPUS AJA LO SANA MATA BULET. DARITADI GUE NYARI SIA-SIA ANJIR!" Luhan mengamuk dengan memukulkan bantalnya ke Kyungsoo.

"TEMEN BUKAN SIH?"

"MAAFIN GUEEEE. AW."

"LO HARUS BANTUIN GUE NGERJAIN!"

"IYAA GUE BANTUIIIIIN."

"AWAS LO BOONG!"

"KAGAK. AAW. SETOP LUHAN!"

Luhan mengehentikan pukulannya.

"Kasar banget. Cewek bukan sih?" Kyungsoo tanya sambil mengelus-elus badannya yang dipukuli. Luhan jadi teringat Sehun lagi. Sehun juga pernah bilang kaya gitu.

"Mana sini bukunya?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengambil bukunya.

"Aku ngomong. Kamu nulis." Kyungsoo yang memerintah.

Akhirnya hari itu mereka ketiduran setelah mengerjakan tugas. Baekhyun masuk ke kos tidak lama kemudian. Dia memasuki kamar Luhan, dan melihat kedua temannya tetidur kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Luhan bangun karena bunyi alarm. Dia mematikan alarm dan mulai tidur lagi. Dia tau kalau ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tapi dia udah biasa sih. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan membuka notifikasi yang ternyata pesan Whatsapp dari Sehun. Dia langsung terperanjat bangun dan rasa kantuknya hilang.

 **Sehun**

Selamat Pagi malaikat *rose*

Bangun oy. Semangat kuliah buat hari ini :)

Sepertinya pagi hari Luhan tidak akan sama lagi.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Maaf lama sekali updatenya. Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favourite. 谢谢。ありがとう。감사합니다.

Chek this out.

Luhan

Selamat pagi :)

Shap! I'll do that

Sehun

Nggak nyemangatin aku?

Luhan

Ngapain?

Sehun

Kan aku udah nyemangatin kamu

Luhan

Oh jadi nggak ikhlas?

Sehun

Ya ampun, ikhlas tauk.

Luhan

Yaudah kalo ikhlas, ngapain minta balik

Sehun

Ayolaah

Luhan

Dapet apa?

Sehun

Loh tadi udah aku semangatin ya

Luhan

Nggak ngaruh kok

Sehun

Terus kamu maunya apa?

Luhan

Kamu tuh yang maunya apa?

Sehun

Aku kan udah jelas tadi maunya minta disemangatin kamu

Luhan

Sehun

Duh kabur ni anak

Luhan

Voice note sent

Senyum sehun langsung melebar dari sebelumnya. Dia deg-degan mau play Voice note dari Luhan.

/Sehun semangaaaaat/

"Itu suara luhan. Ya ampun lembutnyaa" Suara Luhan kedengeran serak sih, dan nggak ada semangatnya sama sekali, malahan sayup sayup lemes gitu.

Tapi Sehun tetep aja tambah semangat. Bisa dipastikan Sehun nggak akan berhenti tersenyum hari ini.

Sorenya, sesuai sama janji mereka, mereka ketemuan di foodcourt untuk membahas acara bareng sama Abang Yifan dan Mbak Tao. Setelah berkenalan dan berbasa-basi, mereka membahas yang berhubungan dengan acara HUT Universitas.

"Siapa Guest Star buat acara puncaknya?" Yifan bertanya ke Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kayanya belum ditentuin ya?" Tao ikut-ikutan tanya.

"Jujur, aku nggak terlalu tahu siapa yang pas, cocok gitu sama acara ini, yang Mahasiswa tuh suka, nggak cuma Mahasiswa, tapi remaja sekarang tuh suka. Nggak tahu kalau Luhan. Gimana Han? Kamu kan anak seni."

"Gimana kalau ngundang EXO?" Luhan bertanya dengan ragu kepada tiga temannya.

Hening.

Ketiga orang lainnya tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan.

"EXO? Yang keren itu?" Tiba-tiba Yifan menanggapi dengan heboh

"Emh, iya." Luhan masih ragu menjawab

"Yakin? EXO mahal loh Lu. Iya sih cocok, keren, banyak yang suka. Tapi kalau buat acara kita? Menurutku sih No." Tao meolak usulan Luhan.

"Sebenernya, aku punya temen yang kenal sama manajernya EXO. Mungkin kalau kita ngobrol sama manajernya bisa nembusin EXO. Soalnya pernah dia cuma tanya-tanya gitu, bisa kok, nggak mahal banget kalau kenal. Ya walau cuma beberapa lagu nggak papa menurutku. Daya tariknya lebih kuat buat narik penonton" Luhan ngejelasin masih dengan ragu.

"Aku setuju sih sama Luhan. EXO kan? Mereka dari SM kan? Kalau nggak bisa semua grup, bisa aja satu member terus kita buat kolaborasi." Sehun menyetujui usulan Luhan

"Aku sih nggak papa kalau kalian optimis bisa ngedatengin mereka." Yifan bersuara lagi.

"Saran aja, cari Guest star utama yang lain. Siapa tahu mereka nggak bisa kan?"

"Iya sih, aku juga mikir gitu. Selain EXO, aku juga kepikiran Red Velvet gitu."

"Kamu punya channel juga?"

"Sempet satu acara sih sama Irene, sempet ngobrol juga, punya kontaknya malah." Luhan nyengir diakhir kalimatnya.

"SERIUS???!" Yifan tambah heboh denger Luhan kenal sama artis sekelas SM.

"Serius kak, ya nggak pernah kontak-kontakan sih. Tapi mungkin kalau dimintain bantuan mau."

"Kok kamu keren sih, Han. Aku juga mau kenalan sama mereka. Yaudah undang aja." Sekarang Tao malah merengek, padahal tadi dia menolak keras.

"Gimana, Hun?" Luhan sih nurut Sehun aja.

"Kalau BoA kamu kenal nggak? Dia aja gimana?" Mata Sehun berbinar setelah menanyakannya.

"Sehuuun, jangan mentang-mentang ngefans jadi asal nunjuk. Yang kenal aja nggak pasti bisa, apalagi yang nggak kenal." Yifan mengatakan dengan gemas. Iya dia tahu kok kalau Sehun ngefans banget sama BoA.

"Yaah." Sehun langsung menunduk lesu

"Gini aja, aku tanyain temenku dulu soal EXO, terus aku coba tanyain Irene kalau dia kosong atau enggak. Mungkin Irene juga bisa ngedatengin BoA atau siapa yang lain yang kosong jadwalnya. Mereka artis gede kan, ya mungkin susah sih, tapi coba dulu aja." Luhan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Yaudah, cadangannya, biar aku cari band-band indie. Kalau kita nggak bisa mereka, kita masih punya band indie, atau band apapun lah yang belum go internasional gitu. Kalau mereka bisa, band indie nya bisa jadi pembukaan nggak masalah." Sehun kembali bersemangat setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kalau band indie aku punya beberapa kontak manajernya, nanti aku kirimin ke kamu deh, Hun. Tanya-tanya dulu aja nggak papa kan?" Tao yang bilang begitu.

"Makasih Mbak Tao." Sehun nyengir lebar.

"Apalagi acaranya, Hun?" Yifan bertanya setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"Sesuai usulan Luhan, acara hari kedua ada stanisasi dari jurusan. Kalau hari pertama mirip tahun lalu, Bang. Pembukaan, hiburan, kaya gitu lah. Terus hari ketiga itu pengumuman pemenang lomba dari seluruh acara, terus udah, konser. Yey selesai." Sehun bersorak diakhir ucapannya.

"Karena stanisasi nya fix. Aku udah minta sekretaris buat ngurusin surat ke jurusan-jurusan. Mungkin minggu depan udah nyebar. Eh, nunggu rapat dulu sih. Besok jumat rapatnya." Luhan bicara ditengah makannya.

"Kalau makan tuh nggak boleh sambil ngomong. Makan dulu aja, lanjutin ntar." Kata Sehun mengingatkan. Ketiganya setuju dan mulai makan.

"Sehun tumben makan ayam." Tao keheranan melihat Sehun yang libur makan mie, biasanya kalau makan bareng Sehun, dia pasti pesen mie.

"Dimarahin Luhan, tadi udah mau pesen bakmie gak jadi." Sehun nyengir lagi.

"Dasar penggila mie." Yifan mendengus kasar.

Luhan nggak tau dia lagi beruntung atau sial. Pertama, EXO nggak bisa kalau dateng, temennya bilang EXO lagi padet jadwal di Januari, that's okay, masih ada Irene.

Kedua, Irene nggak bisa dateng juga. Iya dia udah nge chat Irene yang beruntungnga inget sama Luhan, dan masih bersikap baik ke Luhan.

Tapi, kata Irene, di Red Velvet cuma Wendy yang nggak ada jadwal tanggal 25 Januari itu. Oke, jadi mungkin Wendy bisa dateng.

Ketiga, ini masalah utamanya. Kata Irene, Wendy nggak mau kalau dia tampil sendiri, maunya sama Luhan. Apa-apaan?

Emang Wendy kenal Luhan? Emang siapa Luhan? Heh? Luhan bahkan belum pernah ketemu sama Wendy. Kenapa Luhan?

Soalnya Luhan yang minta tolong. Dan, kalau Wendy tampil bareng Luhan, Luhan nggak harus lewat manajer dulu izinnya, Wendy yang bakal izin kalau dia mau tampil diacara temennya. Gampang kan?

Luhan akhirnya chattingan sama Wendy dan bahas soal acara itu. Dia udah nawarin gimana kalau sama yang lain? Maksudnya temennya Luhan yang lain gitu, soalnya Luhan masuk Tim Acara kan, masa iya dia tampil.

Tapi kata Wendy "Tampil sebentar no problem kan? Kan ada panitia yang lain."

Alasan kedua "Tapi, aku nggak bisa nyanyi or something else."

Wendy tau dia bohong "Irene udah bilang kamu suaranya bagus, bisa main gitar juga -_-"

Akhirnya Luhan nyerah "Yaudah aku bilang ke panitia yang lain dulu. Kalau boleh, kamu harus join. Nggak ada pembatalan janji. Oke?"

Dan Wendy menang "Pasti boleh. Oke. Janji join."

Luhan udah cerita ke Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka bilang

"Kalau Wendy mau sama yang lain mah, aku mau Han. Ya nggak, Kyung?"

"Yaampun. Iyain aja kali. Kapan lagi bisa tampil sama artis kaya Wendy."

Tapi, Luhan nggak mau. Bayangin aja, anak amatiran kaya Luhan tampil sama artis profesional. Nanti kalau dia malah njelek-njelekin gimana?

Akhirnya Luhan cerita ke Sehun, mungkin sebagai partner dia bisa ngasih pencerahan dan solusi. Dan jawaban Sehun nggak jauh beda sama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Iyain aja Luhan. Kenapa nggak mau? Kita untung banyak loh. Sebagai panitia, kita nggak harus keluar banyak biaya. Kata kamu juga, walaupun beberapa lagu pasti narik minat penonton juga. Sebagai kamu sendiri. Kamu bisa sepanggung, duet bareng artis pro, mungkin kamu malah bisa jadi banyak job nantinya." Sehun memberikan pengertian ke Luhan dengan sabar. Ternyata Sehun bisa ngelakuin hal bener selain ngegombalin Luhan.

"Tapi, Hun. Itu masalahnya. Dia profesional, berpengalaman, dan aku? Nol besar. Gimana kalau aku bikin Wendy keliatan jelek ntar. Gimana kala aku ngacauin semuanya. Jadi kaya sia-sia juga kita ngedatengin Wendy."

Sekarang Sehun ngerti. Luhan cuma kurang pede.

"Sekarang gini, apa lagu favorit kamu?" Sehun menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan.

"Kok jadi lagu sih? Kan kita lagi bahas Wendy." Luhan bingung dengan topik yang Sehun buat.

"Jawab aja." Sehun berkata dengan lembut.

"Banyak lagu favoritku."

"Yaudah satu aja. Yang suka banget." Luhan menerawang dan nemikirkan lagu apa yang paling dia suka.

"Night changes nya One Direction."

"Coba nyanyiin."

"Hah? Banyak orang Sehun. Yang bener aja. Ditaman." Luhan cengo, apa maksud Sehun nyuruh dia nyanyi di taman kampus yang rame sore-sore gini.

"Iya, nyanyiin. Nurut deh."

Akhirnya Luhan nurut, dia nyanyi bagian reff nya. Suaranya mengalun dengan lembut.

We're only getting older, baby

And i've been thingking about you lately

Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?

Everything that you ever dream off

Disapearing when you wake up

But there's nothing to be afraid off

Even when the night changes

It will never change me and you

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat dan mendengar Luhan bernyanyi sambil memejamkan mata. Suara Luhan seperti membangunkan jantung Sehun.

"Tuh, bagus banget suaranya. Kaya malaikat gitu kok. Wendy mah kalah."

"Sehun, nggak usah bohong." Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dengerin gombalan Sehun.

"Serius. Tanya siapapun yang denger suara kamu nyanyi. Pantes kamu duet sama Wendy. Apa yang salah?" Sehun berkata dengan serius. Dan Luhan tahu itu.

Hhhh

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Oke, aku tampil sama Wendy. Tapi kamu ikut."

"Apa?!" Sehun kaget mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Iya. Kamu ikut."

"Kamu masih nggak mau tampil sama Wendy?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut, menggenggam dua tangan Luhan. Dan Luhan diam saja.

"Denger Luhan." Sehun menangkup dua pipi Luhan. Memaksa Luhan untuk menatap matanya. Tatapan Sehun masih selembut tadi.

"Kamu, aku nggak ngerti sebenarnya kenapa kamu nggak mau. Tapi yang perlu kamu tau. Pertama, suara kamu, bagus, merdu, aku aja meleleh dengernya. Kedua, kamu cantik, cantik banget. Tanyain kesemua orang yang lewat, kamu sama Wendy cantikan siapa? Pasti mereka bilang cantikan kamu. Ketiga, kamu pantes tampil bareng dia. Kalau orang agensi tau kamu tampil. Pasti mereka berebutan kamu biar masuk agensi mereka. Soal panitia dan acara, itu biar aku yang urus, kamu percaya kan sama aku? Keempat, aku nggak mungkin tampil, karena kamu udah tampil dan suara aku kalah sama suara cicak. Kelima, pikirin ini baik-baik. Bukan cuma buat kamu, tapi buat panitia, dan acara juga. Keenam, aku bakalan dukung apapun pilihan kamu." Kaliamat panjang Sehun terhenti, tapi tatapannya masih lurus kedalam mata bening Luhan. Kalimat Sehun sangat mempengaruhi keputusan Luhan. Luhan tau sekarang dia harus apa. Keterdiaman Sehun bikin Luhan angkat bicara.

"Udah?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun geleng-geleng."Belum." Sehun tersenyum tulus setelahnya.

"Terakhir. Ketujuh. Aku cinta kamu." Tiba-tiba Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan.

Luhan nggak tau harus ngapain. Dia cuma membolakan matanya dan meremas kemeja Sehun tepat didadanya. Sehun terlihat menutup matanya dan menikmati bibir Luhan. Jantung keduanya memompa dengan cepat. Akhirnya Luhan ikut memejamkan mata, seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Tidak ada apapun, hanya menempelkan bibir dan itu membuat pipi keduanya memerah setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana terasa hening dan canggung. Luhan menunduk dan meremas jarinya sedangakn Sehun menggaruk kepala belakangnga yang tidak gatal. Sehun nggak tau dia senekat itu menyatakan perasaannya ke Luhan, secepat ini, salahkan mata polos Luhan dan bibir ranumnya yang menggoda. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun berujar dengan pelan

"Em, Luhan. Pokoknya, kamu harus mikirin kata-kata aku yang tadi."

"Hm." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mendehem.

"Aku udah mikirin." Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku mau tampil bareng Wendy." Luhan masih menunduk dan berujar pelan.

"Beneran?!" Sehun yang mendengarnya terlonjak girang.

"Iya. Aku tampil. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kamu." Luhan masih nunduk dan nunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku?" Sehun ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kamu."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kamu! Siapa kamu berani-berani nyium bibir aku?!" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat wajahnya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sehun tertegun melihat wajah Luhan. Dia nggak tau Luhan bakal nangis gara-gara dia cium, dia fikir Luhan bakal luluh dan menjadi gadis manis. Tapi ternyata...

"AWW!" Itu teriakan Sehun setelah Luhan memuk keras dadanya.

"Bego."

"Luhan, maaf Luhan. Kenapa kamu nangis. Oke aku minta maaf aku lancang." Sehun menghentikan pukulan Luhan dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan.

"Sehun bego! Itu buat suami masa depan, tapi kamu ambil. Bego. Sehun bego." Luhan mengumpat pelan dengan airmata yang masih mengalir. Dengan berani, Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dan menyandarkan kepala Luhan didadanya.

"Aku minta maaf Luhan. Aku nggak tau. Maafin aku ya?"

"Kalau itu buat suami masa depan kamu, kamu nggak usah khawatir, di masa depan nanti aku yang bakal nikahin kamu. Jadi, kamu nggak perlu khawatir lagi. Tapi di masa depan oke?"

Luhan sudah tidak mengumpat lagi walau masih terdengar isakan kecil. Dia juga mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang sama cepatnya dengannya.

"Aku minta maaf karna ngambilnya sekarang, bukan nanti waktu aku jadi suami kamu."

"Kalau sekarang, mungkin terlalu cepat buat kita. Jadi sekarang kaya gini dulu aja. Kamu denger kan tadi aku bilang aku cinta kamu?"

Sehun bertanga dan Luhan menangguk didadanya.

"Itu serius Luhan. Aku nggak butuh jawaban kamu, karena aku nggak minta atau tanya apapun. Aku juga nggak maksa kamu buat cinta aku. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa bikin kamu jadi cinta sama aku. Aku belum pernah seyakin ini Luhan. Aku juga yakin aku bakal jadi suami masa depan kamu. Jadi kamu nggak usah khawatir. Nggak usah nangis lagi, oke?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Nah gitu dong, masa malaikat nangis sih." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Luhan. Dia tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan.

"Sehun." Luhan bersuara dengan serak

"Yaa?"

"Jadi, sekarang hubungan kita kaya apa?" Luhan memandang mata Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kamu mau yang kaya apa? Bebas atau terikat?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Aku nggak ngerti, Sehun. Aku belum pernah sebelumnya." Luhan menjawab dengan polos. Dan Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Gini aja, kita nggak ada hubungan apapun."

"Maksudnya?"

"Hubungan kita, kaya partner, teman, sahabat, keluarga, adik-kakak, apapun itu terserah. Yang penting kita saling melengkapi. Kamu butuh apa? Bilang aku. Kamu ada masalah apapun bilang ke aku. Nanti aku selalu ada buat kamu. Gimana?"

"Kalau gitu, posisimu kaya Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo dong Hun. Mereka selalu ada buat aku, masalah apapun aku ceritain ke mereka, aku butuh apa, apapun aku minta tolong mereka. "

"Hhhh" Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Jujur."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu tanya hubungan kita kaya apa sekarang? Emang kamu punya perasaan yang sama ke aku?" Sehun masih berkata dengan lembut ke Luhan.

"Aku..."

"Iya." Luhan berkata dengan pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Iya, apa?"

"Ya, iya."

"Iya apa Luhan?" Sehun coba sabar ngadepin Luhan.

"Iya! AKU JUGA CINTA SAMA KAMU." Luhan kesal dengan Sehun yang malah menggoda nya. Sehun tidak tahu atau apa. Luhan malu mau bilang cinta. Eh, keceplosan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan lanvsung memeluk Luhan.

"Nah gitu, daritadi kenapa."

"Malu." Luhan mencicit dipelukan Sehun. Lagi.

"Oh Sehun. Berapa kali hari ini bikin jantung aku mendadak gila. Oh Sehun sialan. Kenapa cuma dia yang bisa bikin kaya gini. Untung aku masih hidup."

"Hahahaha" Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Tahu gitu aku tanyain daritadi deh."

"Sehun bego."

"Bego bego gini kamu juga cinta."

"Habisnyaa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak papa. Nggak jadi.

"Manisnyaa."

"Kalau gini besok nikah pun aku siap. Yuk nikah." Sehun nyengir pada akhirnya

"Oh Sehun." Dan Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menyubit hidung Luhan pelan.

"Bercanda, sayang."

Ya ampun. Pipi Luhan panas denger panggilan sayang dari Sehun. Jantungnya, siapapun tolong Luhan.

"Capek? Pulang nggak?"

"Laper."

"Yuk makan Sate ayam."

"Bener?" Luhan berbinar ada kaya ayam disebut.

"Beneran. Yuk."

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan menyambutnya dengan senang dan mereka berjalan bersama.

Luhan nggak tau hubungan macem apa jadinya dia dan Sehun. Sebenarnya dia nggak terlalu peduli. Rasanya cukup tau Sehun juga cinta sama dia. Dia akan mencoba yakin bahwa Sehun adalah suami masa depannya.

Sehun tau terlalu cepat buat nyatain perasaan ke Luhan. Tapi dia inget kata-kata Minseok. Cinta pandangan pertama aja ada, apalagi Sehun yang udah kenal Luhan. Jadi, dia ngeyakinin diri sendiri bahwa ini keputusan yang bener.

Sehun jadi ingat pertama kali mereka ketemu. Waktu itu kumpul perdana panitia HUT. Joonmyun meminta setiap Tim untuk berkumpul dan berkenalan. Ketika Tim acara dipanggil dia maju kedepan dan disusul seorang gadis yang manis dan anggun. Setelah memperkenalkan diri dihadapan panitia lain. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Jurusan Matematika. Salam Kenal."

"Hai Sehun. Aku Luhan dari Seni Musik. Salam kenal." Luhan tersenyum sangat manis waktu itu. Mereka tidak canggung sedikitpun dan membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari mata kuliah hingga acara Tv kesukaan. Sehun tidak mengira akan menjadi sejauh ini. Dia fikir dia hanya akan menjadi partner satu tim lalu sudah, selesai. Lalu menyapa atau tersenyun jika bertemu dijalan. Tidak akan menjadi lebih dari itu. Kenyataannya, apa yang dibayangkan Sehun nol salah besar. Tapi Sehun bersyukur itu Luhan. Bukan orang lain.

END

or

TBC

Kalau end disini aku sih nggak papa :D


End file.
